苟延残喘
by Kraven Ergeist
Summary: 阿宝中了一种被称为"亡命万息散"的毒，会在他呼吸一万次时将他置于死地，他和他的同伴们到底能不能在时限到来前配出解药呢？在自己濒死的朋友前，娇虎又会不会继续做一个高冷的她呢？


**苟延残喘**

* * *

原作: Kraven Ergeist

翻译：mysteryname-12138

校对：greenbirddy

* * *

阿宝觉得，自己这一生算得上丰富多彩了。

这种满足，不仅仅是因为自己成为了师傅，这个曾经只凭一指之力击溃一支军队的银的徒弟；也不止当上神龙大侠并为之奋斗；更不只因为自己打击了泰龙和他复仇的嚣张气焰，以及沈的炮艇舰队。更多的是因为自己能够和自己从小以来就十分景仰的盖世五侠—四两拨千斤的快螳螂、机动灵活，无声出击的灵蛇、脑力见长的金猴、十倍自重挂载量的仙鹤和可以咬破装甲，掌劈火炮，身无所感，心无所惧的悍娇虎五位大师一同训练，并肩作战。

他知道自己要学的还很多，但是有师傅的教导和五侠的辅佐，自己掌握全套技能真正成为一个神龙大侠让自己队友感到自豪的日子总会到来，于是乎这几年在玉皇宫的日子里，他们大部分的时间都在训练或者到谷外处理一些威胁到居民安全的土匪之类的银。

这天就有这么个情况。

"呀啊—"

宝吼着，庞大的身躯一跃而起，在空中滑翔着一个回旋，直直地踹中一个土匪的脸，

这只倒了八辈子霉的狼不得不捂着脸打着滚进了草丛。

宝的身边，五侠也用差不多的招式把贼群分解，各个击破。

附近，一群刚旅游归来的小猪正抱在一团瑟瑟发抖，看着这个团伙栽在盖世五侠和神龙大侠的手里。

过了一会儿，最后一只狼挨了阿宝正面一拳外加娇虎颈后一脚，倒在了地上。

虎在最后一击后恢复起手式，一边分析战斗结果一边看着阿宝帮猪们抬起倾覆的小车，把散落一地的葱酱蒜之类的东西一样样放回车中，猪家老小也在一旁不停地感谢着这位一直安慰着他们的憨厚熊猫。

虎觉得，自己对宝的期望没有白费。

在悍娇虎大师的眼中，阿宝并算不上最强的战士，这几年的训练并不足以弥补他在多个科目里的空白。不过说来也好玩，宝莫名其妙地掌握了一些很是风骚的操作，比如说师傅大师的无锡指和心如止水技，就是这两样技能，让他可以秒杀泰龙以及压制原本是为了制衡功夫而设计的炮弹。单就这一点，就足以证明他与生俱来的天赋，这种能力甚至已经高过盖世五侠不知道多少。

尽管如此，虎在基本功上的优势还是可以全面压制阿宝，这让虎心里一直很安心。

更重要的是，宝的所作所为，他对将来事件的预估以及他偶尔表现出来的一些缺点，都证明他的内心深处，依旧是那个为了他人而非自身奋斗，坚信功夫中的信念的好人。

即使他拥有天赋却缺乏训练这一点很容易让他成为下一个泰龙—一个贪婪，自我中心，只会利用自己的功夫达到自己目的的恶霸。

拥有这种能力的他，依旧保持着谦逊，经常在别人面前说起自己是多么的钦佩和喜爱自己的队友，虎每次听见他这么说都不禁微微一笑，尽管说这与她深信的守则—放弃身外之物，不再依附于他人这一条相悖。

虎还发现，宝很热爱自己的生活，愿意争取他认为重要的事情，这种热爱已经悄无声息地改变了五侠，尤其是她自己。

她不得不承认，自己也许找到了一些…相当甜的事情。

战事结束后，阿宝就对他同伴的招式赞不绝口。

"打得很不错，阿宝。"虎接过话茬。

"哦，跟你比还差得远呢！"宝听见虎的评论，忽的开始滔滔不绝，"你当时一个俯冲冲着那个强盗去的那一招真是简直了！哈哈！哇喔！然后你还把另外一个一个双旋虎踢就了结了！嚯！你这招学了多久？"

虎试着不让自己太喜形于色：

"七年。你想学的话我可以教你。"

"啊真的可以吗？"宝激动得脸上泛光，"真的可以教我吗？"

虎笑着叹了口气，看着眼前如同孩童般幼稚的他，她知道宝的出发是好的，

于是。

"可以的，下午向师傅大师汇报一下后就可以开始了。"

* * *

当宝回到玉皇宫，登上最后一个台阶后，原定的训练很明显不得不推迟了。

师傅一反常态，既不在大殿里冥想，又不在训练房中等着。

五银最终在茶园发现了正在和一只身穿紫底金边长袍，戴着头巾，一条舌头在唇间晃荡的科摩多巨蜥喝茶的小熊猫。这只巨蜥一见五侠，立马一脸愤怒地站起来，打着手势：

"你们几个，哪个是神龙大侠？"

师傅摆摆手，试着不理会这个银的无理：

"萧大师，请允许我介绍我的学徒：盖世五侠。徒弟们，我们今儿来的客人是科莫多萧大师，从大理寺来的。"

五侠出于礼数，一齐把身子躬了下去，除了娇虎，在鞠躬的同时怀疑地看着这个银。

"我再问一遍，"萧全然不理五银，粗暴地说着，"你们几个里谁是神龙大侠？"

"阿宝大师他…正在绕远去厨房的路上，我估计吧…"猴耸耸肩。

"我去叫他过来。"螳螂从猴的肩上跳下来，蹦跶着去找他那任性的队友。

"行吧，"师傅点点头，"徒弟们，趁着螳螂去找他的时候，先来找个座坐下吧。"

剩下四银纷纷落座，萧也满不情愿地回到座位上。

"对了，萧大师…"小龙嘬了一口她的茶，"什么风把您吹到咱这儿来了？"

"我刚刚好像说过，我是来找神龙大侠的，"萧说着，面前的茶已经不在冒气。

"你和我们阿宝大师间有过什么过节吗？"虎问着，紧紧攥着手中的茶杯。

"这是我俩间的私事。"萧不为所动，冰冷地说着。

接下来，一片沉默，只有不时嘬一口茶的声音，五位大师装作没有注意眼前的这位客人。

终于，螳螂带着阿宝走进了茶园。

"噢，看来我们又有客人了。"宝见了萧，显摆了一下自己令人生畏的技能，端着一盘比自己都高的食物走了过来。虽说在座大多数人都知道，这点量对熊猫来说不过是又一顿下午茶罢了。

萧眉头紧锁着，出现在这只熊猫准备进来的地方：

"你就是神龙大侠？？"萧一时摸不着头脑，一脸不信地说着。

"如假包换，"宝把那一摞吃的放在那个小小的茶桌上，骄傲地说道。

这只巨蜥忽的站起来："我是科莫多萧大师！我现在向你神龙大侠的头衔发起挑战！"

在座上的五银忽的叹出一口气。

自古以来，任何功夫的学徒都有权向各位功夫大师的头衔发起挑战，他并不是第一个来此挑战的银。当然了，被挑战者完全可以拒绝这个请求。

不幸的是，如果娇虎估计的没错的话，阿宝是向来不会拒绝的。

"是么？那咱是骡子是马拉出来遛遛吧！"

不出所料，宝把正准备入口的包子放回碟里，径直走向茶园出口。

"阿宝，我们茶还没喝完呢。"

"哦，没关系，"宝摆摆手，"这种事儿花不了多长时间的！"

萧也急匆匆大步流星地走着。

五侠和师傅交换了一下眼神，

"那好吧，"师傅说着轻轻站起来，"那我们就看看阿宝能不能第六次卫冕吧…"

之前五次来到和平谷来试着争夺神龙大侠之位的，分别是一只豹、象、兔、猪和一只自创打法，能够把宫山脚下护城河当做自家后院的锦鲤。五银败下来后大都留下来，接受师傅的教导，而那只鲤鱼被放回大海将他们的独门绝学传承下去，这五次胜利也是师傅有底气让他接受这种挑战。

五侠沉默着跟着阿宝来到训练馆，宝站在一旁热着身，而对面的那只巨蜥，一双爪背在自己紫色的长袍后，保持着静默。

"所以…我这次用哪招好呢？索命拳？迅虎冲？还是五点破心掌？"

虎站在一旁，希望着这只是一场玩笑。

萧看着对面的这只大熊猫静默着，

宝现在已经准备好先发制人，在原地做着热身，心里还稍稍有些激动。

就在这时，萧的脸上忽的露出一丝诡异的笑。

师傅站在擂台中线一端，五侠也站在台旁，看着师傅将手里的那只权杖指向天空：

"双方就位—"

宝脚触地，摆出自己充满功夫气息的准备姿势，挥舞着手臂；

萧却只是稍稍站开一点，眼神依旧由于灰暗而不可捉摸。

虎见这一幕，莫名感觉自己后颈上的毛立了起来，这只巨蜥身上似乎有什么东西值得她警觉，也许是他冷酷无情的眼神，也许是隐藏在他要打败神龙大侠之后的真正目的。

以她的经验看，这种一心一意的专注，要么证明他精神的坚强，要么表现了他对这个称号病态的痴迷。至少到目前为止的他的态度，都倾向于后者。

但这，毕竟是属于阿宝的斗争。况且在这样一场神圣的战斗中谈论这场这场战役的不妥也是很不尊重双方。

"预备—"

"开始！"

话音刚落，阿宝就一跃而起，一串掌击直冲向巨蜥的躯干；萧也采取规避姿势，向后弯着腰，把全身受到的重力都落在他那条厚实的尾巴上，两脚相迎；宝这时蹲了下来，躲过至少两次回踢，自己也转动身子，转向萧的方向；萧一旋，忽然向后一个空翻，从自己身下把尾巴甩向阿宝；宝双手一拍挡住了，不料被惯性推到后方；萧趁着宝还在恢复时乘胜追击，一个飞腿朝着熊猫飞去；宝又是一顿，在萧从自己头顶飞过的时候一把抓住了他的尾巴甩了回去；萧在半空中调转方向最终双脚落地，又两手一挡挡住了这只飞来的黑白球。

虎在一旁很是认真地看着台上激烈的战况。谨慎的她瞪着眼，发现两银每一次出击离对方都出奇得近。虎很是惊喜，明明拥有这么庞大的身躯，宝却让对方找不到丝毫破绽；不过，他似乎并没有注意到对手的不足，之前的这段时间里，虎少说发现阿宝有三次进行致命打击的机会，他却并没有珍惜。

与此同时，师傅一边已经预料到阿宝能够取得最终胜利这一结果，他对科莫多同志的大致观察，告诉他这个银有着比较高超的技艺，他现在的状态还相当于他之前的喝的那杯茶—有所保留。他的确是一个比较强大的对手，但还是不足以和阿宝对峙。

萧一直把尾巴当做自己的武器，转悠着身子借以向阿宝发起进攻；阿宝抓住这个防御体系的漏洞在尾下来了一个扫堂腿；一腿下去，这只巨蜥一下子飞了起来，在半空中扭动着调整姿态；宝死盯着萧，估计着他下落的轨迹，瞄准萧落地的地方又是一踢。萧被这一脚命中胸部，向后倒去，勉勉强强站定；宝又压制了几轮萧的攻击，紧接着朝着萧最难防守的地方一个横踢，下一秒又跳到空中俯冲下来用赌上自己全部重力的两个飞腿进行碾压，这两脚，搞得萧背后的两块鳞一下子飞了出去，在训练馆的墙上留下了几道痕迹，根本发挥不了遏制打击的作用。

师傅这时举起手杖指着阿宝，

"第一轮：阿宝胜。"

猴拿起身边的一块木块，插进宝旁的一根细木桩里，

三局两胜的第一局，以阿宝的胜利而告一段落。

"噢耶！现在知道谁溜了吧？！"

萧摇摇头，心里还打着小九九咆哮着：

"这一战…还远未结束…"

说着，这只蜥蜴爬到了地上，滑行迂回渐渐靠向阿宝；宝发现萧的接近，曳步转移，可惜太迟了，他的肚子很快就遭到萧的闪电战袭击，又被萧向前一勾，背着地倒在台上。

"嗷—啊—疼疼疼疼！"

宝疼得不停挠着他的后背。

"第二轮：萧胜。"

比赛继续。

五侠照旧站在地上，难掩兴奋，毕竟这一轮两银的技术并驾齐驱不相上下，

下一个倒下的银就会成为败寇了。

"加油啊阿宝…"虎在心中喃喃自语，"你可以的…"

宝倒也不令人失望，这一次，他选择直接在训练台上的石板间站定而不是来回周旋。脚向后一掠，开始施展心如止水技：只见他闭上双眼，四肢开始自行挥动。此时的他俨然成为了被身边自然势力支配的流体。

萧这只蜥也不赖，他之前似乎是学习过这项技能，不停地在宝周围转悠寻找着漏洞。忽然，他像是有了发现一样挥着臂向阿宝冲去；而阿宝甚至眼都不带睁地就直接抓住了他的腿把他抡了出去。萧也不服，一声怒吼接着匆匆忙忙地打出几套拳，不过每出一拳都会被宝导向其他的方向，仿若几阵风拂过树一样。

最后一招出完后，萧终于累倒在了擂台上。

"本轮胜者：阿宝！"

宝听见自己赢了，在原地开始手舞足蹈，过了一会儿才站定，一只手放在胸前：

"你是一个值得交手的银，萧大师。"

这么一句应该说很有礼貌的话到了宝的嘴里不知怎的就喜感起来，像是刚看完一场戏，"希望能再和你大战三百回合！"

萧从台上站起来：

"呸！就你这样还好意思管自己叫神龙大侠？那来看看你能不能重定向这个玩意儿！"

说着忽的一下像是吐痰一样从舌下吹出一支东西，留下一段不知道是什么东西的茎，多亏宝身边的自然之力，让他躲开了这支高速飞行的飞镖。

啪！

宝一下抓住他的舌头，转了几下把萧又摔回地上，萧在地上咬着牙嘶地倒吸着冷气。

"天哪！"宝似乎被这突然袭击吓了一跳，"你搞什么？！你这就没意思了！同志！"

"萧大师！"师傅喊道，五侠也进入准备姿势。"你已经战败了！立刻放弃抵抗！"

"有趣…真是让人印象深刻呢…"萧根本没把这只小红熊猫放在眼里，"现在就看你够不够快到可以救下另一个目标…"说着掏出另一个吹筒开始瞄准场外五侠。

宝这次是真的被吓懵了，虽说他知道场外个个是大师级的银，以他们的本事，这一支小飞镖几乎是谁都打不着的，但还是脸色煞白地伸出爪子去接那一个只有发丝般粗细的针。

针戳进了宝手上的肉里，

"阿宝！"虎看着阿宝砸到地上，一脸痛苦地抓着他的手，像个小孩儿一样嗷嗷的叫着，

接下来的事情不用说宫里的银也都知道了。

师傅举起手里的权杖，在萧面前只有一两厘米的地方停住：

"科莫多萧！如果你诚心接受自己的失败，或许我会邀请你来翡翠宫一同训练！"

话里没有一丝责备，更没有一句废话，

"但是你已经用你自己的行动证明—你不配接受这样的机会！翡翠宫的每一寸土地都不再欢迎你的到来，马上离开吧。"

"你开什么玩—"

哐唧！

萧摸了摸刚挨了师傅一拐杖的鼻子，手上一抹鲜红。

师傅死死地盯着他：

"我说过了，你走吧。"

萧踉跄着退出宫门前的台阶边，脸上又羞又怕，他忽然回过头，眼神凶狠地看着师傅：

"你…会后悔的…师傅。"

说完又看向阿宝，

"你也是！熊猫！"

宝听见这句话，从自己受伤的爪中抬起头，与此同时娇虎也开始检查宝的伤势。

"你已经中了我亡命万息散了！"萧仰天长笑，阿宝的脸唰一下白了，"跟你那宝贵的熊猫说再见吧！师傅！过不了几天，世人就会知道我科莫多萧才是真正的神龙大侠！哈哈哈哈啊哈哈哈哈…"

五侠的脸瞬间被愤怒占据，猴鹤蛇和螳螂一齐看向阿宝手上的小刺，阿宝一时还不敢相信，而娇虎趴在地上，准备扑向这只蜥蜴。

可她还是晚师傅一步，因为师傅已经一杆打在萧的膈膜上，一下子让他跨过门槛，飞到半山腰上，在痛苦中滚过剩下半山的石板。

师傅出杆后立刻转过身去，大步流星来到他徒弟的身边。

他现在有更重要的麻烦要处理。

"送他上床！"师傅命令道。

五侠立刻拥到躺着的阿宝身边，急匆匆地把他抬起来准备送回去。

"同志们，我是认真的，我没事。"宝抽搐着，在紧张中挤出一丝笑容，试着让他在痛苦里保持放松，"这玩意儿又不疼。"

娇虎根本不理会这句抗议，把宝一把抱起来，好像他根本就没有质量一样脚下一阵风把他送回了宿舍。

"螳螂 小龙，你们跟娇虎一起，备好草药准备针灸。鹤 猴，跟我到藏经阁走一趟，"

宝深深地叹了口气，娇虎继续带着阿宝紧急转移，螳螂小龙在身后一路小跑跟着；师傅快步走进大殿，身后鹤猴紧紧跟着。

"我需要你们帮我找到所有有关这个'亡命万息散'的资料。"

* * *

正如它的字面意思一样，这种毒会在体内缓慢扩散，等到受害者呼出第一万口气后，就会让他们在痛苦中死去。如果说这个飞镖击中的是娇虎或是金猴的话，那他们会在一天内毙命。熊猫这个物种性情温顺，呼吸频率也没那么大。

但是，他毕竟还是要呼吸的。

"哈？！"宝倒吸一口凉气，"你是说我只剩三天可活了？？？"

他正躺在自己的床上，身边站着自己的队友，娇虎已经用绷带把草药和他的手裹了起来，但她还是紧握着他的那一只肉手，其他人保持着静默。

"这种夺命万息散的制作是各种毒药中最为苛刻残忍的，"师傅把一个很细的卷轴背在身后说着。这个卷轴是鹤花了少说一个小时从一卷又一卷被尘封的档案中找出来的。"这种设计就是为了让受害者的生命在一次次呼吸中被蚕食，而他最爱的人只能看着他离去，却无能为力…"

"啊该死，阿宝…你说你干啥不好，非要跳出来接那个镖？"虎只是简简单单的说着，"你明明知道我们不费吹灰之力就可以把这个镖打飞的！"

宝试着挤出一丝笑容，但是这个角度和没有似乎并没有区别："对不起…我当时看见你有危险，想都没想就直接蹦出去了。"

阿宝感觉娇虎在使劲儿捏自己的手，他看着虎的眼睛，

但是在她那金黄色的瞳孔下，却空无一物。

"但是咱还是有解药的！"师傅伸出一根手指指着天，对着面前的神龙大侠保证道，"这种解药是由中原上的大药剂师—胡驽望同志发现的，说是用盛放老虎纹花的红花蜜冲下用银竹、金猫爪、蓝缬草根加以鸣河河水拌成的药糊即可解此毒。"

阿宝只是直勾勾地看着师傅："那…好吧…我们就去城里看看…看能不能…"

师傅还没等他说完就摇了摇头：

"这种解药的各种材料只能在蜀地中的灵林中找到。"

宝眨眨眼，怀疑自己的耳朵："那…这个森林离这儿有多远？"

"从这里出发，至少有三天路程…"师傅闭上眼睛，耳朵耷拉着。

宝睁开眼，在场的其他银也屏住了气：

"不是吧…"

曾经，阿宝只是一个拖自家队友后腿的笨手笨脚的傻瓜，一个盖世粉，一个爱发牢骚的银，一个局外银…但是现在，虽说他还是一个盖世迷，但是他已经成为出战队伍中的一部分，不可分割的一部分。他或许缺乏师傅在五侠中灌输的严格训练规范，不过他的身上有一些…其他银都没有的东西。比如说他的聪明才智，他的幽默，他的厨艺，更重要的是，他现在已经是整个队伍闪闪发光的核心，而五侠成为了围绕在他身边的银。在他们个人看来，他们自己曾经只是一个个战斗的机器罢了。

但是有了阿宝，这个玉皇宫的各位才真正成为了一个家庭。

他们不希望失去阿宝…

忽然，娇虎在师傅面前单膝跪下：

"让我去吧，师傅！我只需要一半的时间。"

"那还不够。"师傅闭上眼睛。"你就算夜以继日的奔跑，但你终究还要回来，时间总归是不够的。"

"那我自己去。"阿宝说着，从床上坐了起来。

"啥？"师傅倒吸一口冷气。

"啥？"娇虎跟着师傅说道。

宝急的差点蹦起来："你们又不是没听见！如果说我能在三天之内赶到那里，我就能在我最后一口气耗尽之前找到解药的！"

"阿宝…"娇虎叹了口气，看着宝来到自己的柜子前收拾自己的背包。

"阿宝！"师傅劝道，"你呼出的每一口气都会让你离死亡更进一步！三天是最乐观的估计—你跑的每一步，打的每一拳，干的每一件事…都会让你离喘出最后一口气越来越近！"

宝放下自己手头的东西，回头看着六银，他们每个银脸上都挂着苦涩的笑容。

他从来没见过他们带着这样的表情，他知道自己说出这种话与放弃挣扎直接寻死无异…只不过，他不是。这更多的，是一种顺从—对自己最终命运的屈服，对自己前进道路的承认。他知道，自己无非两条路：要么成功坚持到找到解药那一刻；要么在路上就结束一切。

"大家，我打心眼里信任你们，我也知道你们是怎么想的，"他紧紧攥着拳头，"我们是手足，一荣俱荣一损俱损，我不能就坐在这儿，眼睁睁看着你们为我拼命。"

说完一把拽下合上的背囊，

"如果说萧觉得这么点药就足以害死神龙大侠的话，那他就真的是大错特错了！"

这一刻，娇虎心中一种钦佩油然而生—她钦佩这种不惧死亡的胆量，不是手下败将，而是那个注定无法打败的敌人—时间。然而不断逝去的时间无法阻挡她的脚步。

这也让她更有决心去尝试，她直起腰版，语气不容置疑：

"那我和你一起去。"

这句话不只是和阿宝说的，还是对师傅说的—毕竟她需要的是师傅的准许，而不是阿宝的，除非阿宝以为自己可以阻止娇虎救他…

然后，阿宝对着娇虎笑了笑，这种笑容，并不是出于对功夫的热爱而出现的那种大胆或是幼稚的笑，也不是看到虎给宝展示自己绝活时的那种仰慕的笑…也许有这么一点，但是这一次，她可以很坚定地说，这是一种与众不同的微笑。

他在和死神赛跑，这个事实本应让他害怕，但除了他刚知道自己情况的时候，他再也没让他的脸上露出一丝惧色。他是要直面命运，娇虎在心里想，甚至独自面对自己的死亡。

眼中的感激倒是不容置疑的，这一点两人都心知肚明，但是剩下的，她十分的陌生。

她这一生都在试图不去感受人间烟火，怎会就这样被一只熊猫的一个微笑搅起心中的波澜？

"嘿！你可不能丢下我自个儿去哦！"猴率先打破沉寂，拿胳膊肘怼了一下阿宝。

"那算我一个！"鹤也挥了挥翅膀来到两银身边

"我也去！"小龙蜷起来说道，

"还有我！"螳螂说着跳上了猴的肩上。

师傅勉强笑了笑："那你们意思是说要我一个人驻守和平谷呗？"

"噢，这么个小山谷有您老坐镇还能出乱子不成？师傅？"宝看着师傅，笑了笑，"再说了，这几天我们不在，您没准儿还能再招几个银进来呢。"

师傅听了，点点头，但是他的眼神中明显还有更多的话要说。

现如今，这座山谷的安全已经不是首要的问题了…

"阿宝，我丑话说在前头…"师傅站在手杖上说着，一只手搭在这只大熊猫的肩上，"这个卷轴已经很旧了，不保证所有解药所需成分都还存在。"

"我知道。"

"我会先教你如何冥想来减缓自己的呼吸，但这最多只能延长几个小时的时间，你很有可能还是会在到达前耗尽自己的最后一口气。"

"我知道。"

"如果你在路上被拖延，或者在冥想时分心，即使只是一会…"

"这我都知道，师傅。"宝急忙打断师傅，把师傅的手拿了下来，自己把手搭在师傅肩上，"我知道这会是一场长途跋涉，但总比不试的好啊…"

到这儿，师傅终于露出了他有生之年最灿烂的微笑。但事实上，他心里很是害怕，害怕失去另一个得意弟子，就像泰龙那样。然而在自己的学生面前，他不得不保持自己的威严。

"你让我感到自豪，阿宝。"师傅强忍住泪水，"如果你真的做到了…我相信你可以的…"

阿宝笑了笑，深深地鞠了一躬：

"谢谢你…师傅…"

* * *

第二日太阳升起时，六位功夫大师已经出发了，

这会儿他们刚刚翻过一条山脊，

而在山脊的另一边，则是将蜀林团团围绕的树林，要想真正见到这座灵林，还需要不知多少公里。

六银尽自己最大努力，在确保不过多消耗阿宝那宝贵空气的前提下尽可能快速行进，

等到了中午，他们来到一座山口，此时，其他的山上还覆盖着皑皑白雪，

四银坐下来开始吃起自备的干粮，而娇虎正带着阿宝一起冥想。

"呼气…屏气…"虎盘着腿坐在宝的面前，宝也是一样姿势坐在山顶上，"吸气…屏气…"

阿宝尽了他所能来跟随娇虎的指令—前一天的晚上师傅已经教了他一些基本的要领，起初他还觉得屏住自己的呼吸就足够了，

但是虎已经打破了这种幻想：

"冥想和屏住呼吸是有本质区别的，你现在只是在以更缓慢更平和的速度释放空气，当你保持坐姿的时候，你的身体会变得更平静并且消耗更少的空气。但是，这只是一个能节省时间的措施—你还是会渐渐地耗尽你剩余的呼吸次数。"

一说到"呼吸"这种词的时候，宝都不禁眉头紧锁。如果说他们在路上行进的时候，他只需要把注意力放在怎么把一只脚放到另一只脚前就可以了；但是在这坐着，想着自己还剩下几口气，就会让他越来越能感受到这种威胁的真实…

"阿宝！集中注意力！"虎命令着，试着让他回过神来，"冥想不等于做白日梦！不要走神！要好好利用自己吸入的每一口气。"

宝依然闭着眼，但是额头已经松开了，他试着让自己进入心如止水的境界中，但是如果自己不能移动，这一招也排不上用场。

"娇虎…"

"不要说话。"

"娇虎，我觉得我们是时候继续前进了，"宝说着睁开眼睛，看样子十分困倦，"我们在这里呆着不过是浪费时间罢了…"

娇虎有些不可思议地扬了扬眉毛，要是平常，他肯定歇得最久最频繁的；而这一天他却一反常态，一刻都不想继续停留。或许，即将接近的死亡，真的可以改变一个银的本性。

虎点点头，站起身来：

"那就走吧。"说着帮阿宝起来，其他四银也拆了营地，继续向着蜀地上的那片灵林前进。

"所以说…你们有人之前去过蜀地嘛？"宝在山脊上慢跑，看着远处的白色山顶，问道。

"我去过啊。"猴蹦跶着说着，他身上背着的卷轴里就是那解药的配方，"我之前帮过一批狐猴来这避洪。"

"那你知道这座森林为什么是座灵林嘛，难道说我们还要担心树林当中钻出来一群鬼嘛？"

"哦，不不不，鬼是没有滴，"

"噢，那就好。"

"只不过是有一堆恶魔罢了。"猴忽然窃喜起来。

宝吓得向后退了几步，追上来："同志，你开玩笑呐？"说着准备去逮金猴，可是他一蹦就跳到了树上，在树枝间穿插。宝又看向小龙："他是开玩笑吧，蛤？"

"阿宝！"虎警告着，脸上划过一丝不快，"你正在浪费你的呼吸。"

"那你们也聊聊天儿啊！我讨厌这种令人不安的沉默！"

话音刚落，螳螂就跳到宝的耳边：

"那好吧，我就来告诉你这一次是个什么情况…"

"下方同志们注意！有情况！"鹤在空中发现了什么，向下喊道。

忽然一声巨响。

轰！

一个庞然大物在他们面前坠落，发出一声巨响，扬起一团尘土，遮蔽了前进的道路。

六银不得不停下来紧凑地站到一起，四处观望。

"什么东西？！"阿宝一边喊着，一边用手遮住眼睛。他现在除了自己身边的队友，什么都看不见。

"目标移动太快了！不能跟踪！"猴站在阿宝盲点处喊道。

鹤从空中发出一声尖唳，开始俯冲进场，接着在其他银身边开始快速圆周盘旋，慢慢形成一股旋风，将尘土直接卷走，这才又露出了那条小路。

路上站着另一只巨蜥，

和萧的瘦骨嶙峋截然相反，这一只的体积出奇地大，大到与阿宝有一拼。不过那熟悉的紫色长衫和头巾依旧，而且在萧原本藏着飞镖如同手无寸铁的地方，挂着一对大刀，而他现在正挥舞着这把刀，试着吓唬五侠等银。

"所以说…"巨蜥嘶哑着嗓子，"你们就是盖世五侠和神龙大侠吧。名不副实。"

"你是…"虎缩了缩瞳孔，

"骤，"说着抱拳鞠躬，手里还抓着那把大刀，"科莫多骤。或许你们已经见过了我弟—萧了。"

"我们已经有幸和他交过手了，"阿宝说着轻哼了一声，"还顺手留下了一点礼物。我挺希望能够礼尚往来的，你可知道他现在在哪吗？"

骤摇摇头，缓缓放下了武器："我希望你们能理解，我无意冒犯。说实在的，我很景仰在站的各位，你们宫在整个中原都赫赫有名，不少武术家都以你们为榜样。"

这一句一下让宝放松了警惕，他眨了眨眼，有些纳闷："哦，嗯…谢谢了…我想…"

"但是…家里人，总归是家里人。"骤说着闭上了眼睛。

话音刚落，他便双手挥舞着大砍刀开始突击，

这句话即是五侠听到的最后通牒。

阿宝此刻不知怎的有些身不由己，很勉强地躲开了朝着自己颈部的一刀。

"霍！"阿宝叫喊着反手弹开密集袭来的刀片，"嘿！哇，小心点！"

就在这时，虎一招索命腿暂时结束了骤的猛烈攻击，与此同时小龙从另一个方向快速甩尾，结果都被骤的刀给挡了下来；紧随其后的猴拳也被他一个后空翻轻松躲开，刚一落地，他又用刀挡下了螳螂的死亡循环；

正当他被五侠快速的火力打击压制，不停后退的时候，阿宝不知道从什么地方飞出来，越过骤的头顶，一个铁拳砸向骤，结果狠狠地捶到了地上，离他只有分毫之差。

"阿宝！"虎叫嚣着，"赶紧离开这里！这玩意我们处理就行了！"

宝的脸一下阴沉起来，犹豫了一会，让他的战友们冲到他的前面，

但是当他看到娇虎她们在前面奋战的时候，他又坚定了自己战斗的决心。他知道现在绝不是一个参与战斗的时机—毕竟他每一拳、每一踢、每一跃、每一步都会无形中消耗他剩余的气数；但是，这种时候，他更愿意作战，更愿意去帮着自己的战友一同作战，况且—

他就是为了战斗而生的！

在这种紧要关头，要想让他不施展一番拳脚岂不是比不让他吃饭还要让他生不如死？

这几秒对于他来说，已经太长了。

尽管说现在的情况是五打一，一还是保持着原有态势不变。毕竟在装甲防护以及体积上他都占优。但是从这些微不足道的优势下，阿宝察觉到了骤坚实的基础，对功夫核心宗旨的透彻理解。他从开始到现在没有过错误，没有过破绽；他或许体积庞大，但是行动很灵活，平衡也把握得恰到好处，动作行云流水，根本不像是同体积生物可以完成的，他舞动着的大刀也更像是两只鸟儿上下翻动，在一系列的运动中成为一个整体，与骤的身体协调进攻防守，刀身上的触点也让它可以作为远程攻击性武器使用，只需一个小挂件就可以大幅度延展他的有效打击范围。

但是当阿宝看见骤用肚皮功把猴击飞的那一刻，他的眼睛忽然睁大了：

"他学了我的技术…"他难以置信地张着嘴，"这货直接照搬我的招数啊！"

他又一次站起来，决定结束这一切—反正在这看戏也是徒费气力，不如自己亲手解决了这场闹剧。

他必须趁早结束这次战斗！

"嘿！"宝喊着，手伸进自己的包里翻腾着，"要来点儿粥嘛？骤？"

巨蜥听见话猛地抬头看着战区上方的天空，只见三只苹果迎面飞来，他一边翻滚规避，一边用刀迎击接近的水果，不一会就用刀打穿了这点东西，接着准备姿态着陆。

不过这时，阿宝已经不知所踪。

"没想到吧，"阿宝忽然从骤的身后出现，只给他留下了能把眼睛瞪大的时间，就肚子一缩，把自己的全部质量压在了骤的隔膜上，让他滚了不知道多少圈才勉强用手停住自己。

"液！"宝得意洋洋地叫喊着，手颤抖着指着骤，"尝到厉害了吧，你…这只…大…蜥蜴…"

这一刻，他突然感觉头重脚轻，跌跌撞撞地试图寻找平衡，

发生了什么？

为什么自己的思绪变得混乱？

为什么自己的眼前变得黑暗？

为什么自己的身体跪在地上？

"阿宝！"虎看见宝渐渐瘫倒在地上，赶忙前去扶住他。

宝眼皮耷拉着环顾四周，已经不能辨识身边物体的形状，呼吸也急促尖锐：

"娇虎…？"

骤很是费力地站起来：

"熊猫…"他一声轻叹，屏住了自己的呼吸，"你…中了亡命万息散了吧…"

五侠保持静默，怒视着眼前这只蜥蜴。这种静默对他来说已经足够说明一切了。

"他果然还是背着我干了这种事啊…"骤说着若有所思地慢慢把刀收回刀鞘，站起身来，"和一个伤员作战真的是毫无光彩，"说着背过身去，"不过，我们会再见的。"

话音刚落，他便一跃而起，一眨眼消失在天际线中，

"别跑…"宝一只手伸出来，试着爬起来追击。

"阿宝！就让他走吧！"虎急忙阻止，"你现在的状态不能参与战斗！"

宝又摊回地上："可是…他…偷学了…我的技能…"

虎在愤怒中叹出一口长气："阿宝…你傻呀…"说着手搭在宝的桡骨上，"你为什么要加入这次作战？我记得我跟你说过我们可以处理这种事情的！"

宝在她的怀中，布娃娃般的无力：

"必须…"说着干咳了几声，看向聚集在身边的战友们，"必须要…结束这次缠斗…这一仗…打得太久了…"

娇虎的瞳孔缩了一下，这种表情和她平日里的还有些不同，

在外人眼里看来，她这样，更像是试图忍着泪。

"傻瓜…"虎缓了口气，"你现在的脉搏很快。宝，你必须开始冥想，现在立刻马上！"

宝还在大口喘着粗气，眼睛快速眨着，一颗心在胸中轰鸣，

"啥…？鸣-铭…向…箱…项…巷…？"

虎绝望地叹息着："啊！宝！把气憋住！"

宝错乱的眼神似乎停止了扫射，落在虎的身上。

"这就对了，阿宝…"说着双手扶住阿宝的头，语气也渐渐温和，"看着我的眼睛…"

宝的呼吸现在变得断断续续，不过现在他深绿的眼睛已经和虎金黄的眼睛对接。

"吸…"她说着，带着他开始一起呼吸，"屏…"

宝试着憋住自己的呼吸，然后再慢慢呼出来，与此同时保持四目相对。

"呼…屏…"

她不停地重复着这几个字，宝的神情却已经在这一双琥珀大眼中恍惚，

在他们周围，剩余的五侠满怀期待地看着，盼望着她们能够回来。

宝的呼吸已经缓和了下来，渐渐地，他的瞳孔回到了正常大小，汗也止住了。

"呵…"他又呼出一口气，摇摇头，"哎…感觉好难受…"

啪！

宝被虎这突如其来的耳光打得有点蒙圈：

"嗷！"他叫喊着捂住自己被打得通红的脸，"你干什么！？"

"你白痴啊！"她也喊了出来，"你当这是一场儿戏啊？！你现在已经危在旦夕了！"

"你当我不知道吗！？"

"那你干嘛这么不顾一切地坚持？"虎说着抓住宝的肩，"你明知道你呼出的每一口气都会把你往鬼门关推，还要继续战斗？"

"我知道这一步很冒险，我承认，"宝撇开眼，依旧捂着之前被打的地方，"但是这条命是我自己的！我完全可以做出我自己的抉择！"

虎瞪大了眼，看着很是愤恨，

其他人看着这尴尬的一幕，等着她再扇他一个耳光。

只不过这一次，她转过身：

"那好吧。"

当他再意识到自己说的话过火了，一切都太迟了，

他伸出手，试图抓住娇虎的肩膀，可她早已走开。

"走吧…"她命令着，话是那么冷酷无情，"路还很长呢。"

阿宝无助地看着娇虎头也不回沿着路走着，

与此同时，小龙回过头，看着阿宝：

"阿宝，你要知道—你不是唯一一个为你担惊受怕的银。"

"我知道…"他耸耸肩，不予置评。

小龙点点头，继续在地上滑行，

宝也跟在他们身后。

* * *

四川行中书省某处

在这座山脊中的某棵树，藏着一个洞穴，从里面不停地传出训练的声音

骤走进去，看着自己的弟弟对着一根原木拳打脚踢，

"老弟，"

"…"

"我需要一个解释。"

萧转过身，愤怒又不失心机地看着他的哥哥：

"那你想要我解释些什么呢？哥？"

骤叉着胳膊：

"你…把夺命万息散用在神龙大侠身上了吧…"

萧闭上眼，毕竟自己干了什么，他哥都是这个样子：

"哥，你就别说了，"他长抒一口气，"我只是为了取胜，做了我该做的事情。"

"不你没有！"骤忽的开始责骂道，"你早就输了！现在还被玉皇宫直接写进黑名单了！"

"那又如何？"萧仰天长笑，"那只熊猫活不长了，整个中原都会知道谁才是真正的神龙大侠的。"

"你知道这一切的代价吗？"骤深叹一口气，"老弟！万息散可是禁药！如果说用这种卑劣手段取胜，根本就不是胜利！"

萧恼火地嘟囔着："哥，你就别管我了，我还要训练呢。"

骤皱皱眉，看着他的弟弟走向另一个木头桩子前，挥舞着双臂。

"弟弟，"骤起身，站在门口，"你要学的…还多着呢…"

* * *

这天晚上，虎被一阵木头的响声惊醒，

她睡觉一向睡得都不是很深，所以说刚听见有动静就立刻醒来，开始警戒，同时转动耳朵试图寻找声源。

五秒之后，她就后悔自己醒过来了。

在五侠休息的山坡下，宝正站在一棵树的面前，不时用拳击打着树干，疼痛让他的脸绷紧，眉毛也紧锁，但却一声不响，只是闷着头，一拳又一拳打在树上。

当他隐约中见到娇虎正站在几棵树的中间时，他停了下来，诧异地瞪大了眼睛：

"霍！"

"你在干什么？"虎嘶嘶地倒吸着凉气，满脸怨气。

"娇虎！"宝脑子都没过直接说道，又一次展现出自己"惊人"的观察力，"我…呃…我在训练…"

"你的脑子里也被药了？"虎一步走到他的面前，"我现在都相信你是真的想死了。"

宝退了几步，脸上写满害怕，虎的火气大概也就这么多吧，

平常这种时候，他都会一溜烟跑路的，

但是这次，他坐了下来：

"我睡不着…"他解释着，好像这样就能让这种情况合乎情理一样，"我在这儿看见这些铁梨木，就…我记得你说过你是怎么用它来麻痹自己的…"

虎单膝跪在宝的身边，脸上的愤怒也被不敢相信所代替：

"宝…你是认真的吗…？"

宝拱了下鼻子：

"我看起来像是在开玩笑吗？我以为，也许我也可以让自己不再感受周围的一切，这样的话…也许我…"

虎揉了揉鼻子，夜已经深了：

"阿宝…先不说你能不能掌握掌握这种风格的招式，反正大概是不行的…我练习能练到这种程度可是在这么一棵树上花了二十年时间啊！"

"额，我可能没那么长时间了。"阿宝看着虎的眼睛，脱口而出，

这一次，娇虎头一次从宝的眼中，读出了真正的恐惧。

"你不是说萧已经是大错特错了吗？"虎急了，"你难道在说谎？"

"我又不是怕死…"宝低声说着，低头看着自己的双爪，"我以前又不是没经历过死亡。我是害怕…失去所有的…。"

虎一时听不明白，慢慢眨着眼睛。

"你听我说…"他顿了下，接着说，"在我成为一个武术家前，我的生活就像一张白纸一样空无一物。"说着把眼睛紧闭上，像是要坦白什么让他难为情的事儿似的，"然后…我遇见了你…"

听到这句话，虎不由得睁大了眼睛，

"还有你们大家，"宝匆忙改口，声音听起来有点尴尬，"你、螳螂、小龙、鹤桑、猴子还有师傅…我真的不怕死，娇虎—我真的是害怕失去你们…"

虎深吸一口气。

她这么多年一直告诉自己不要依靠自己的队友，只把他们当做辅助自己完成目标的工具，帮助自己训练的东西。虽说自己把它们看得很重要，但还是不如阿宝。

阿宝…把他们当做自己的家人…

虎看了看宝的爪子，关节上的毛已经掉的不成样子，露出毛下鲜红的皮肉，脸上的怜悯又变成同情。

"阿宝…"虎轻声说着，握住宝其中一只已经青肿的爪，检查起他的伤势，"我需要你听我说…"

宝的目光从自己的爪上移开，觉察到虎正看着自己。

"我不会让你死的，宝，"虎紧紧捏着这只这只爪，"我向你保证。"

宝直起身，嘟着嘴，眼神刚刚接触到虎的凝视就躲开了，这种注视让他感觉不自在，不过他了解娇虎，以她的个性，如果说她许下了一个诺言，那么无论发生什么，她都会去遵守。

"先不管这个了，"娇虎站起来，低头看着宝，"其实你的每一次呼吸，我都有数，心里也有数。"

"…"

"五千两百七十二，误差四十六次。"

"？"

"你现在就剩这么多口气了。如果说你想在这有限的气力中通过打树来训练的话，根本不会有什么进展，还不如打坐。"

"嗯…也许你是对的吧…"

说完把腿盘到身下，虎也转身准备离开，

"阿宝…"她说着回过头来，眼神却没有汇聚，"如果…你真的想学这种硬功夫，做到没有感觉的话…我可以去帮你练习。"

宝从冥想中回过神来，好奇地看着她。

虎依旧站在原地，"接下来的二十年里，我会和你一起训练，如果说学这一套真的要花这么久的话…"说这句话的时候，她的声音低到与在耳边的细语无异。

宝瞪大了眼睛，他没听错吧？她刚才是不是答应…？

虎终于转过身来，正眼看着阿宝，眼睛在月光中闪闪发光，

宝被这一眼扫到，忽的打了个哆嗦，这种光芒，就像是她…在恳求一样…

这一定是月光耍的把戏，一定是！

"不过…你得先活到那一天的到来…"她说着闭上眼睛，试图忍住将要涌出的泪水，不对，她本应是一个坚强，无所畏惧的银，她本应什么都感觉不到才对，

接着她睁开眼睛，恢复了理智，

"成交么？"

阿宝说不出话来，他现在一时还不敢相信他刚刚看见的事情，只能轻轻点点头，

"嗯。"

* * *

新一天破晓之前，他们就已经又一次踏上了征程，在泥泞的路面上慢悠悠的行进着，沿途路过不少风景。

他们现在已经在下坡路段上了，远处也隐隐约约地显出一片树林的轮廓，六个银一言不发，只是闷头赶着路，因为怕激起娇虎的火气。虎以外的四侠还在把虎的静默当做对宝怨恨的继续，宝也不打算再解释什么，他现在十分的蒙圈，根本不能组织起自己的语言。他知道自己不能有这种危险的想法，至少现在不行，不只是因为这种想法太分散精力，还因为每当他想到到了明天的这个时候他就已经在灵界这种事情就会让这种感觉更加的痛苦。他到底干了什么，要让他连自己如何终结都不知道。

不，不能这么想，他想着，他会在呼出第一万口气前找到解药的。

虽然这么想过，但是他现在已经很明显的感觉到有些力不从心，也很容易犯困。

更重要的是，他总觉得吸不到足够的空气，而且伴随着每次呼吸的，还有一阵阵钝痛。

他不想就这样栽在萧或是骤的手里。

他这么想着，咬紧牙关，

我可是神龙大侠啊，怎么说能让他们因为种里带个龙字就让他们从自己身上夺走任何东西。

就在这时，上方侦查单位的一声鹤唳打断了宝的思绪，不一会鹤就落回地面，站在其他五银面前：

"前方好像有什么骚动，"

说着指了指前面的小路，

"好像是有一个过路的小贩正在遭到一伙强盗的抢劫，被抢的人好像很老的样子…"

话音一落，五银的脸一下黑了下来，

宝捏紧了拳头：

"还在这儿愣着干啥？救人去啊！"

说完就准备起跳，

紧接着，一只橘色的大手搭住阿宝，把他按回地面，

"阿宝…"

她估计这个词一出就足以阻止他了，但是出于耐心，又接着说道，

"我们现在没有时间耽搁了，况且，你现在不能参加战斗。"

宝一把推开娇虎，"这不就是几个土匪么？又用不了多长时间！打几个小混混又不会把我怎么样了！"

虎深吸一口气，费了好大功夫才压制住自己的怒火，"阿宝…你听我说…"

"不！你听我说！"宝退开一步，"娇虎！我们是功夫大师！保护不能自卫的平民是我们的义务，也是我们的职责所在！"

"阿宝…"螳螂说着跳上宝的肩膀，"你的时间本来就不多了，你再去救一个银的话只会让我们失去你的风险呈指数飙升！"

"所以呢？！你难道说我的命重要别银的就不重要了吗？！你这说的什么鬼话！"

螳螂听见这话，有些惭愧地看向了别处，

宝又晃了晃脑袋，恼怒地看着五侠，

"我告诉你们，你们不去救，我去！"说着又一次握紧了拳头，直了直腰，"你们要跟的话就跟吧，但是你们是没办法阻止我的。"

说完在五银眼皮子底下蹦走了。

螳螂在宝出发前落到地上，叹了口气：

"这个银啊，真的是没得救了。"

"嗯呐"小龙也附和道，

"宝还是老样子"猴也跟到，

鹤摇了摇头，"真的，还不如叫他不吃饭呢。"

虎揉了揉太阳穴，"这只熊猫…真的是在寻死啊…"

接着就是一阵寂静，还有什么好说的呢？阿宝总是想要用自己的方式过日子，别银似乎无论怎样都无法说服他。

于是乎在神龙大侠刚刚到达一线，盖世五侠就紧随其后到达作战区域，但还是迟了一步—这群狼已经把小贩的车翻了个底儿朝天，不少东西散落在地上。

这一波狼也真是点背的不行，刚刚得手就不得不和盖世五侠拳脚相向，宝也跟着加入战斗，不停地踢打躲跳。不一会一个飞腿了结了最后一个土匪，回归预备态，扫视一圈战场。

敌人团灭，友军无伤亡，平民未受伤，任务完成。

"谢-谢谢你了，神龙大侠，"一只树懒从推车底下慢慢爬出来，

宝抱拳行礼："不必在意，先生。这是我们的…"说着咳了几声，"额…"又清清嗓子，"…这是我们的日常工作…"

这位长者好奇地看着面前的神龙大侠，宝也看了看自己的手心，

"血？"宝盯着手中一抹鲜红犯着嘀咕，"这就怪了…我不记得我碰过什么红色的东西啊…"说完又捂着嘴咳了几下，指间渗出了红色的液体，紧接着又是一咳，体内的空气猛地冲出，整个银都变得摇晃了起来。

"阿宝！"虎喊着，冲到阿宝的身边，"该死的，阿宝！这正是我们最不想看到的一幕！"

宝无法回答，在阵阵咳嗽声中变得恍惚，每一次都带出更多的血涌出喉咙，

就在他跪倒在地上前一刻，虎抓住了他的肩，"阿宝…"说着看向宝摇曳的眼，"不能啊…这种事还不应该现在发生啊，你怎么说还剩下3217口气儿给你喘的！"

宝又咳出一摊暗红的血，染红了地面，

"阿宝，求你了！"他在一阵晕眩中，仿佛又听见她的呼唤，"撑住啊！求你了，撑住，阿宝！"

* * *

当他再一次醒来的时候，眼前只剩一片蓝天和偶尔略过的几片叶子，不时出现几次晃动，他眨了眨眼，试着看了一下周围。喉咙还是生疼，呼吸也很困难，不过他现在已经有足够的力气抬起头坐起来，

过了一会，他意识到自己正坐在一辆车里—之前那位菜农的车里。车里已经少了很多东西，他眨着眼，把周围的一切收入眼底，这会儿他也发现了一些事情，

第一，之前的那位菜贩和他坐在一起，侧身坐在车的边缘上，微微笑着看他醒来；

第二，这辆车的速度比平常似乎是要快许多；

第三，现在是娇虎在拉车，步伐极快，恨不得生出一阵风。

"你终于醒了，神龙大侠，"

老树懒说着，把眼睛隐藏在自己厚重的眼睑下，在宝眼里，这只树懒真的是清一色的白，身上穿着一件简朴的农装，整个银的重量都由一根牧羊杖支撑。

虎听见这句话不由得回过头来，眼神中透露出她的心神不定，宝这会儿也没什么干的，就直勾勾地与虎的凝视交汇。

"娇虎…"他无力的挤出这么个词。

虎倒是面不改色，盯着阿宝看了好一阵子，依旧拉着车子，如果说是在城里的话，可能已经因为超速被拦下了。隔一会，就会有一个坎，把里头的东西—芜菁、车主还有阿宝颠飞起来，幸好阿宝还活着，好好的活着。

他还发现自己现在的呼吸比以前要顺畅不少，

"所以说…我们现在在哪？"他看向在车后头尾随的菜贩，顺眼看见了在后方一路小跑跟随的其余四侠。

"在去蜀林的路上，"菜贩子说道，"其实在那些强盗袭击我之前我就已经在去那儿的路上了。如果说你来解围的话，神龙大侠，我可能已经是历史了。我会永远感激你的。"

宝笑了笑，挥挥手："哦，不必客气，你肯借我们车用，应该是我们谢谢你才对。"

这只老树懒也只是摆摆手："不足挂齿，不少我的存货都给那群不法分子糟蹋了，所以说还有不少空间。我只是很抱歉，让你在救我的时候负伤了。"

宝咬了下自己的嘴唇："这不是你的错…"说着听见娇虎哼了一下，并没有在意，"这…情况可能有些复杂。"

那树懒依旧笑着："好吧，无论如何，我都很感谢你能出手相救。"

* * *

过了不久，他们来到了蜀林边界上的一个小村子，从这儿开始，林子和其他地方的差距已经很明显了，附近有一个山口，那里的路被一棵棵或绿或黄的竹子遮蔽了。

"这儿就是那片灵林吗？"宝大声问道，

"还不是，"老树懒笃定，"这里的树林还只是普通竹林，你们说的灵林在整个蜀林的核心地带，还要往前走好几公里呐。"

五侠与老菜农别过，也谢谢了他把车借给他们。

"哎呀客气什么嘛，你们就带着这辆车吧，以后肯定会用得着的，"老银站在村口，看着五侠把阿宝卸下车，"你们都救了我的命哩，这是我最起码应该做的事。"

这时，宝站起来，鞠了一躬："不必了，谢谢。我们走几步路就到了，"说完转身和五侠一同钻进了一时望不见边的树林，夜以继日的跑着。

一千八百五十二。

这是虎在出发一刻数出来的，阿宝剩下的气。

阿宝记得，从自己记事以来，还没有哪次跑得这么快，跑得这么久。他所能做的就是尽力跟上其他五银的步伐。他换气还是很费力，带着刺耳的声音，有时还不得不找个人搭把手，于是乎五银也就得轮流去帮着他赶路。不过他咯血已经止住了，也就没再停下过。

脚下的路变得模糊，六银只能在竹子间迂回，

终于，一抹亮光从地平线的方向探出，周围的颜色也从绿色和黄色变成了银白。

"这儿就是蜀林当中的灵林了，"作为整个团里唯一一个来过这片林子的银，猴四处张望了下，确定了这一消息。其他人被这亮光晃得睁不开眼，没再怀疑。

"哈，"宝看着周围一片片的银色竹子，"…我估计…这就是他们为什么管这儿…叫灵林了…"

虎轻叹一声："我们到了…"

宝靠在虎的肩上，大喘着抬起头：

"我…还能活多久？…"

"你应该不会想知道的"虎撅起嘴，皱起眉头。眼前的他看起来情况很不妙。他眼皮发沉，呼吸困难，很是勉强地站着。

"猴，"娇虎问，"雷鸣河在哪里？"

猴嗅了嗅，指着大概的方向："这边！跟上！"

其他五银跟着正在树上荡着树枝的猴开始行进。尽管已经精疲力尽，但阿宝还是设法保持着从容，甚至想着自己一个人离开。他知道，自己离自己的结局很近了，他已经感受到那种感觉了。

不远处传来阵阵水流声。

"到了！"

正如它的名字一样，这条河中的水流很是汹涌。这也不难解释为什么整个聚落要集体搬迁避洪这种事情。

阿宝现在的内心很复杂，毕竟自己的寿命只能以分钟来计算，如果说他们真的不能及时配出解药来的话，那这就真的是结局了。

"猴，还是你够意思，"虎一边称着，一边把宝摆在河岸边，"麻烦开卷轴，我们时间很宝贵。"

猴解开自己身上系着的带子，展开了卷轴，快速搜索着："我们需要银竹笋芯、金毛爪花和蓝缬草根，加雷鸣河水配药糊，然后用老虎纹花红花蜜把这堆玩意儿送下去。"

虎扫视了一下周围，一胳膊劈下去，不偏不倚的砸在一棵竹子上，上头一棵白色的竹笋应声而下，被虎一手接住，紧接着她又一层又一层的剥开，只留下里边的芯。

"这儿的银竹倒是有不少，河水也很充足。"

"哦！我知道哪有蓝缬草！"猴很兴奋的叫喊着，

虎胡乱点点头："那就去找啊。"

猴把卷轴丢到一边，窜入了树林中。

"其他银，"虎回过头看着鹤蛇螳螂，"你们的任务是找到金毛爪花还有老虎纹花，第一种是生于藤蔓上的黄花，另一种应该是生在河岸边的粉色小花。"

话一说完，三银便朝着不同的方向散开。

"那你呢？"宝半睡不醒地说着。

虎强行让自己保持冷静，

阿宝只剩下十几分钟可以拿来赌了！

"我会留在这里，"说着深吸了一口气，"保护你。"

宝扬了下眉毛："保护我？你要防着谁啊。"

虎的鼻孔微微一张，目光向左一偏，瞳孔突然放大，

"防着他。"

宝急转头，看向虎看着的地方，在一棵竹子最顶端一棵小小的竹笋上，站着一个银。

这个银不是别银，正是萧。

"你好啊，小熊猫…"他的话在宝耳朵里很是刺耳，"感觉怎么样？不太舒服？"说完轻轻一跃，从竹子上跳下来，站在悍宝面前，那根管子依旧在他的嘴唇间摇摆。

虎在萧和宝间站定："你要想害他，先过我这一关！萧！"

萧挥舞起手臂来，摆出攻击姿态："乐意之极，小橘猫。"

"娇虎！别去！"宝费劲浑身解数挤出这两个词，但是这种绝望、发喘的轻声细语，到了她的耳边时已经无法辨认，"他会用毒的！"

"放心，他不会抓到我的漏洞的，"虎回过头，胸有成竹地保证道，"再说了，我就算中毒了，在这儿也能找到解药不是吗？"

"不是！你不了解现在的情况！"宝又一次发出刺耳的叫嚷。

"你这个熊猫朋友还挺聪明的哈，"萧话里带着一丝轻蔑，"没错，金毛爪花现在已经不再在这个地方生长了…我自己前两天都收走了！"

虎瞪大了眼睛，露出了獠牙："那还帮我省了找这玩意儿的事儿呢！"

话音刚落，她便不由分说直接冲向萧，直接把他扑倒在地，按在地上。

"娇虎！不要！"宝倒吸一口冷气，喊了出来，

只可惜这一警告的声音太小，时间也太迟了。

虎严重低估了萧的能力，这也导致他能够挣脱虎的控制，反冲回来。

虎被这一下激得蹦了起来。

终于，看着自己同伴慢慢离开的无助化作愤怒炸开了锅，颈上的毛刷的一下竖了起来，两排利齿完全的展现出来，她开始准备以一种之前都没用过的姿态正面进攻。

她几乎就要成功了，

只可惜在这紧要关头，萧从虎的右路旁敲侧击，将自己的重量置于这一次冲撞上，娇虎被这一下打出了原定路径，摔在地上不住地打着滚。

这之后，萧的前路上再无阻碍，他继续向前，冲着阿宝飞过去。

"娇虎！"宝又一次带着声低语吐出一口气，试着站起来，

不过当他刚刚起来，就被萧狠狠摔进了雷鸣河激荡的水流中。

* * *

阿宝现在处于溺水状态，根本就无法呼吸。

萧用胳膊缠住了宝的脖子，把他按在水底下。隔一会，这里激荡的洪流就会把宝打出水面，他只能在这一两秒的时间里绝望地汲取周围珍贵的空气。

"怎么了？熊猫同志？"萧奸笑着，抱着宝溅落回刺骨的白水中，"换不上气了吗？"

宝在砸回水前猛地吸了一口气，刚好能让他恢复足够的力气，把胳膊肘怼进萧的膈膜中，把萧从自己的身后打离，暂时为自己争取了几秒的空隙，

不过嘛，蜥蜴天生善游泳，几秒之后，萧又把尾巴卷到了宝的脖子上，死死地裹住。

宝被这一勒整的差点背过气去，意识甚是模糊，脑中只记得自己好像在游泳，想说话也只能被憋在喉咙里发不出来。不过他能很明显的感觉到水流不停地把他们两个银一起摔到河中大大小小的圆石上，让他们俩都挂了彩，

忽然，一个大浪把宝抛入了空中，高度正好能让宝看见自己所在。

不过几秒钟后他就后悔去研究自己位置了。

因为，前方水的阵阵轰鸣告诉他，这里湍急的水流正在把他们两个拖向一个巨大的瀑布，这些水施加的力完全足够把他俩带下悬崖。

不行，我还不能死！

他这么想着，张开双臂搂住了萧长长的脖子，用肩抵着萧的喉咙，把他的头埋到水里。

萧一下睁开了眼，试图去挣扎，手脚并用对阿宝进行攻击，

终于，他不得不松开缠在阿宝脖子上的尾巴，宝趁着这个空档潜进水里，划向意味着希望的河岸。这条河河床的地形比较复杂，不过就在这时，一块突出水面的基岩在眼前出现，宝二话不说游了过去，一只手紧紧勾住这块石头，阻止水流再把自己向下游拖。

啊，千万不能再往下游去了，他看了一眼自己的位置，忽的意识到了什么—

他想方设法抓住的这颗石头正好处在瀑布边缘的突出部，

这也意味着，他现在离瀑布只有一步之遥了。

他用尽自己最后的一点力量让自己爬上了这块岩石，在石头上打了几个滚，绝望中忍着痛苦喘了几口气，浑身湿透，冰冷，脑子里还在嗡嗡作响，身边的空气对于自己来说还是不够多。

好不容易松了口气，萧又出现在头顶，眼神冰冷：

"准备好受死了吗？小熊猫？"他狂言着，长长的舌头颤抖着。看样子在急流里游泳对他来说也是个苦差事。

宝试着坐起来，只是找不回力气，向后一倒又躺回石头上：

"额…萧…你这么做…是为了什么…？"他在虚脱中换了气，"你为什么那么想当神龙大侠？"

萧仰天长笑：

"为什么？"

看见阿宝没有答复，他反而有些纳闷，

"你这是什么意思，还问我'为什么'？"他问道，话语中有些难以置信了，"为什么不是我当？神龙大侠可是整个中原最令人敬畏的功夫大师！皇帝都得让他三分！而且…有谁比一只科莫多巨蜥听着更像一条龙呢…"

宝摇摇头，眉头紧锁起来：

"神龙大侠只是一个头衔罢了，萧。他是作为功夫之精髓而存在的，只有说真正理解了这一精髓的武术大师才能与其相配，如果你凭着此等手段强取这一头衔，那它就毫无意义了。"

萧不屑，呵呵一乐："你那自以为是的闲言碎语就不要和我提了！你可谁是神龙大侠耶，你说出这样的话还不简单？"

宝又晃晃脑袋："你要知道一件事，我之前认识一个战士…性格很像你…他自始至终都固执的相信自己才是那个应该成为神龙大侠的银，因为他觉得自己是不可战胜的…不过…他错了。"

萧听不下去了，恶狠狠地盯着他："我听够你这堆废话了！熊猫！"说完便握拳悬在半空中。

"你等会儿！"宝强装镇定伸出一根手指指向空中，"我话还没说完呢…我从他身上也学了不少东西呢…"

萧的拳头依旧悬着，等着宝再开始掰扯："哦？你学了啥呀？"

阿宝脸上的笑容渐渐邪恶，"就是这个咯…"

说完把爪团成一团，悄悄放在萧的胸前。

叮~

一圈蓝色的光晕在宝击中萧的地方扩散开来，渐渐覆盖了整个身体，连张嘴的时间都不留，就将他整只冰冻，僵硬着站在原地。

"哈，"宝抬起手，给萧弹了个脑瓜崩，"没想到吧。"

这轻轻一弹的力，把萧打得摇摇晃晃，阿宝看着他摇摆着，从悬崖边掉到悬崖下。

* * *

虎的眼已被愤怒填满。毕竟，阿宝剩下的时间只能以秒来记了！况且在虎和宝之间，还有这么一只巨蜥在这儿站着！必须马上清理掉这个障碍！这种让银绝望的处境让她完全失去了理智，行动变得鲁莽起来。

她真的忍无可忍了。身体周围出现了白色的光圈，环绕着她的拳脚，舔舐着她的四肢，仿若一圈烛焰。她现在的意识也不再清晰明了，彻底地进入了狂战士态。如今站在他俩面前的，不过是一团有着尖牙利爪的烈焰罢了。

如果说是其他银，可能几秒钟后就会在虎的爪下成为一摊渣渣。可骤是一个坚定，果断，稳重的战士，如果他想的话，他可以就这么站着哪也不去。于是乎虎在复仇的蒙蔽下出的每一拳，都被巧妙躲开；踢出的每一脚，都被他的铁剑挡住。当虎最后一击，终于命中他的腹部时，他也只是轻描淡写"霍"的一声，用自己腰上的肉直接吸收了这次冲击的能量。

他甚至根本就没有进行攻击—只是在虎和宝之间起迟滞作用，不让她接近阿宝而已。

阿宝…

虎在心里一直呼唤着这个名字，发出了一声充满了沮丧，愤怒和恐惧的咆哮，阿宝就要死了啊！他需要我！

她这么想着，动用自己全部能力，挥动拳头砸向地面，

这一击，锤裂了大地，冲击波直扑向骤，骤急忙双手交叉挡在身前挡住迎面而来的冲撞，就算这样，震波还是把他打到了悬崖边，最终停下时自己紫色长袍的袖子都以冒烟发黑。

"真是让人印象深刻啊…悍娇虎大师…"骤说着，慢慢爬了起来，"如果你的攻击再集中一点，你就能把我打下河了。"

虎瞳孔中的白色怒火依旧燃烧，明知刚才一击对他的效果并不明显，但她无动于衷，又一次全面进攻。

突然，骤忽然发现了什么不得了的事情，瞪大了眼睛，伸出手，掌心对着外边。

"停手！快停手！"眼睛里露出惶恐的神情。

虎并没有停车的意思。

"娇虎！"一声叫喊传来。

是小龙。她和灵鹤还有螳螂找药的尝试，被一阵阵地打斗声打断，于是就一块回来，

娇虎的拳头上仍然闪烁着白光，停在骤脸前几公分的地方，面容里充满了杀意，眼睛发亮，语气里带着噩梦般的恶意，沙哑着嗓子。

"给我一个…理由…"骤的手伸进袖子里，脸上有些严肃，"我弟弟已经输了，他刚被神龙大侠击败诶。"

虎眼中的光芒暗淡了，不敢相信地张开了嘴：

"啥？"

"哎呀，我在这儿呆着，只不过是为了能让我弟能和神龙大侠正面交锋罢了，"骤有些抱歉地解释道，"我知道萧是打不过神龙大侠的，但是他就是这么个银，不见棺材不掉泪…"

说完手从袖口里伸出来，指间夹着一块布。布里面，几朵已经晒干的小黄花躺在里面，"拿去吧，这是我们这边最后的一些金毛爪花了，你要是急着就阿宝大师的话现在还来得及。"

虎并没有费心思去考虑这只蜥蜴突如其来的责任感，她也没这心情，抓起草药直奔下游。

"仙鹤！去把猴找回来！"她的声音在绝望里发颤，"如果说他已经找到缬草的话就赶紧把他带回来！小龙，螳螂，从补给箱里把研钵和研杵拿过来，开始混合！记得配平！"

三银分开执行任务，虎继续沿着河岸，听着那激烈的水声，朝向瀑布冲去。

"阿宝，"虎一边跑着一边轻声自言自语，"求你了，一定要活着！"

等到她看见趴在石头上摊作一团看着流水的他时，她的心立马凉了大半截。

"…别啊…你别闹啊…这可不是开玩笑啊…你别死啊！"

说完一把冲上前，一跃跨过半条河，轻轻落在他所在的那颗圆石上，抓起他狠狠摇了摇，

"阿宝！！！"

他闻声睁开眼睛，目光闪烁摇曳着，对着她笑了笑，

"嘿…娇虎…"

虎差点倒在那里，

阿宝现在还活着，

他刚睁开眼，就看见鹤吊着一个木碗飞了回来，

"解药已经配出来了！"他匆忙的喊道，"赶紧把它喝了！阿宝！"

虎把宝的嘴扒开，把冒着冷气的药糊灌了下去，

宝咽口唾沫，抽了一下，

"啊…"他差点吐出来，"这啥玩意儿啊…这么'好喝'？…"

虎忽然胃口一紧，像是有什么预感一样：

"好了…现在咱们只要…"

话还没说完，她突然睁大了眼睛，耳朵垂了下来

她忘了这个配方里还有一味药—老虎纹花红花蜜，

"鹤！"虎气喘吁吁地说着，"虎纹花嘞？"

鹤摇摇头，"猴…猴他还在找呢！"

"你跟着去找啊！"她叫起来，"现在立刻马上，起飞！"

话一说完，鹤便像风筝一样腾空而起，盖住了战区上方大片领空，。

"没事的…娇虎…"宝又呼出一口气，闭上眼睛，好像已经看到了自己的结局。

"别说这种丧气话！"虎大喘着气，"别这么说！我们就快成功了！你不能改结局啊！"

"如果没有你…"他慢慢换了口气，在虎的耳边轻声说道，"我可能…已经死了几百遍了…"

"别闹！"虎呻吟着，"我向你保证！我不会让你在我手上死的！"

"太迟了…娇虎…"宝晃了晃头，嘀咕着，"我只剩几口气了…"

"那就好好利用他们啊！赶紧冥想！或许还能让你苟几分钟！"

"没用的，娇虎…"

他的笑容是那么有说服力，差一点就让虎相信他现在很开心，

"也许这样…我就能让你知道…我的心情了…"

这一刻，虎清清楚楚的感觉到，一颗晶莹的泪珠划过脸颊。

别，

不要，

不是在这里，

不是在现在，

为什么这样？

她们在一起为之奋斗的那一切，度过的那些时光，怎么会让她们在这里，在这时，迎来这样大结局？

她想着，搂住他的肩膀，脸贴住他的胸膛，啜泣着。

"阿宝…"

不知是什么给了他力气，他抬起手，托起她的脸，用自己的拇指拭干她的眼泪，

"娇虎…"他睁开眼睛，微微笑着看着她。

"？"

"你说过，你不会有任何感觉的…"

虎回过头，看着阿宝，泪水又一次涌出眼眶，

宝又用爪蹭了蹭她的脸，闭上了眼

"我觉得…你说的不是真的…"

娇虎等待着，等他把话说完，

可是她等来的，只有一片寂静

终于，他的手从虎的手中松开，慢慢落到地上，

他走了。

不…

这不公平…

他说过，他会活到他们开始铁梨木训练的那一天的…

他怎么能这样待她？

他怎么能就这样离开？

他怎么能在她刚刚学会再次感受身边事物的时候就给她这样的打击…

忽然，她发现自己包住了阿宝的嘴，而自己之前并没有意识到，

她在亲他。

这时，她忽然不知道怎么的，说不出话来。

自己这一生都在让自己不去感受身边的事情，但现在，她一心只想着去感受，她与这个世界的那一层厚障壁，随着阿宝一同消逝了。

所以当阿宝突然开始咳嗽的时候，她着实被吓了一跳。

"哈…咳，咳！"

虎盘起腿来，装作自己什么都没干的样子，

他坐起来，张开嘴，吸了满满一口气，

"哈—！"

接着又是一口，

"呵—"

又一口，

"呼—"

虎在一旁诧异地看着眼前这一幕，这是真的吗？他真的回来了吗？

还是…她在做梦？

"…阿宝…?"她在一旁打着坐，低声说，

这一刻，阿宝脸上荡漾着的笑里，已不仅仅是喜悦，这是诧异，是怀疑，是释怀，更是感激。

现在还不知怎的，他活了下来，在自己完全恢复战备状态前，他所能做的，就是吸气，一个劲儿地吸，吸到自己爽了为止。

"我…我还活着！"他一时沉浸在震惊中，眼睛睁着，大张着嘴，

忽然，他的目光落到虎的身上，看着她目瞪口呆的样子，

"娇虎…你…你做了些什么呀…？"

她没有回应，只是一把跳将到宝的身上，紧紧地把自己的双唇贴在他的嘴上。

这一下把宝撞得不轻，他现在不敢相信自己还活着，也就没料到娇虎会干出这种事儿来，更不知道她这么干是什么意思。他反应了一下，旋即亲了回去，把她环绕在身前，用尽自己的力气抱住她，过了好一会才把她松开换口气，

"哈…"他趁虎还没扑回来赶忙换了口气，"嗯？！"

虎的眼睛紧闭着，她并不知道宝是怎么活下来的，她也不在乎了。好不容易又一次得到感受世界的机会，她不能也不想再白白浪费了！她知道这可能会造成一定后果，也许几秒种后，他们就会陷入江局。

但是现在，阿宝还活着，这就够了。她只想去好好地，亲会儿眼前这只熊猫，别无他求。

"我…"虎深吸一口气，想起来现在是自己缺氧这件事，顺便回答他之前的问题，"我也不知道…不过，我再也不会让你离开我了…永远不会…"

说完又一次亲了上去，只不过，这一次更温柔，也更深刻，

宝的眼睛一亮，又合上了，任凭她轻柔的身体展开，把自己钉在岩石上；而他，依旧沉浸在刚刚死里逃生的欢乐里。

"她这是…打算生吞了他吗？"

两位武术家忽然僵住，回过头看向河中央，惊恐地发现四侠正在一旁，看着他们…额…你们懂的…我就不说了哈…

虎尴尬地站起来，清了清嗓子，直挺挺地站着，化作一座丰碑。

与虎相比，宝的反应就自然多了，

"呵呵呵…嘿…同志们…"费了点力气爬起来，"看看谁回来啦？"

令银庆幸的是，这一个尴尬时刻还没有打破空气中的恐怖，以及接下来看见自己队友平安无事的解脱。

"阿宝！"四银纷纷叫喊道，跑过来把他拥进了团抱里；宝哈哈笑着，一把搂住身边这一团银。

"阿宝！你还活着！"鹤喊着，双翼裹住阿宝。

"你可吓死我们了！"小龙说着，盘踞在他的肩上。

"你是怎么解的毒啊？"螳螂站在宝的头顶问道，

"好家伙…"猴挂在阿宝另一只胳膊上，"这位药我找的好苦啊"

说着手一张，露出手中一朵小小的，粉色的花，虎一看恍然大悟，

"老虎纹花…？"

猴的眼神忽然变得好奇了起来，"老虎纹？我去那儿的时候，当地的各路猕猴都管这玩意儿…叫老虎吻…"

娇虎和阿宝听见这话彻底呆住了，直勾勾地看着猴。

"老虎吻？？？"鹤把头歪向一边，一脸蒙圈。

"啊，没错啊。当地银一直把它作为一味药，性质与老虎的唾液相当…只不过…我们这儿得到这种药几乎易如反掌…"

说完便仰天一乐，全然不在意灵龙螳螂看悍宝的眼神。

"老虎的…唾液…？"小龙很是困惑的看着娇虎，

"嗯…"螳螂打趣道，"看样子是方便不少呢。"

娇虎和阿宝互相看了一眼，脸双双涨得彤红。

* * *

骤来到悬崖下的河岸边，把手伸到水中，把他弟弟那僵硬的身体捞出了水面，

下游的水明显比瀑布前要温和得多，也就支持着他沿河漂流而下，直到他到了岸边。

"好啦，老弟，"骤说着把萧倒转过来，倒出几口河水，"所以…这一战你学到了什么吗…？"

萧嘟囔了几句，并不能分辨，

骤试着明白他说了些什么，"你说的啥啊老弟？"接着他发现自己的弟弟还不能动，"哦，对不住啦。"说完对着几个重点穴位施了几指，啪的一下把他弟的封给解了，

"啊！"

萧窜起来，跛着脚走了几步，发出一阵痛苦的呻吟。

"好多了吧，"骤说着，把萧甩到肩上，扛着他沿河漫步，"你要知道，老弟，我就整不明白了，你怎么就这么痴迷神龙大侠这个名号呢？"

"神龙…大侠…"萧依旧语无伦次地咕哝着。

骤叹了口气，"你要学的东西还不少呢，老弟。先走吧，我都快饿死了，前头山谷里那家神龙大侠面豆腐馆好像生意挺好的…"

萧在骤的肩上，也不能抗议什么，只是一个劲儿的嘟囔着，

"神龙大侠…面豆腐馆…"

在谈笑风生里，两银消失在了地平线里，也退出了这个舞台。

* * *

过了几天，阿宝又一次回到了和平谷，回到了训练场上。

他们返程这一路都相安无事，直接回到宫中，跟师傅打了个招呼，一切又回归日常。

这几天，娇虎正带着阿宝练习双旋虎踢，

"动作还不够标准，阿宝，"虎在一旁手把手指点着，"把膝盖并到一起，双脚紧贴地面，像这样…"说完就冲了出去，两个回旋踢接替发出，也就是她所谓的"双旋虎踢"。

一天的训练任务就这么结束了，

"话说啊…你练这一招用了几年来着…？"

"七年啊，"虎想都没想直接回答。

"那你…真的愿意陪我练这么久…？"

"当然了，"

宝笑了笑，又一次在空中回旋，又一次狼狈落地，不过…

"好多了，"虎承认了他的进步，

宝站起身，掸了掸身上的灰尘，

"那那个铁梨木呢？"

虎眯起眼睛，看着有些心疼，"阿宝…你怎么还想着要去让自己没有感觉…我以为…你只是…"

"那只是个假设罢了，"宝摆摆手，"你真的愿意和我一起练二十年吗？"

虎凝视着宝的眼睛，眼神锐不可当，她从他的眼中已经看到了她想要的答案，叹了口气，

"那好吧，"虎呼噜了一下，一抹微笑闪过，里面满含着她的承诺，"我就带你练那么个百二十年的，直到你真的练成这一技…"

"听起来不错哈…"宝的微笑和虎一样走心，只不过带了些调皮的色彩，"我答应了。"

话音刚落，虎便开始渐渐减小两银间的距离，眼睑盖住了眼睛，

"傻熊猫…"她轻声说着，尾巴来回摇摆，"总是义无反顾地往前冲，也不观察周围形势…"

"哦，我觉得我准备好了…"宝警告着，看着虎和他十指相扣，"干嘛？你以为我干不过你啊？哈？"

虎又一次呼噜起来，脸慢慢靠近阿宝，"我估计在你投降之前都只能跪在地上喽…"

"嗯…听意思是要来挑战我啊…"说着一只胳膊搂住虎的腰，"你想去训练馆上决一胜负？"

"呵，笑话，我可是一直准备着来点小运动的…"

虎这时只能踮起脚来才能勉强够到宝的嘴唇，但是最后还是贴住了，尾巴也盘在宝的腿上，"现在的问题是…"她呼了口气，"你真的准备好了吗？"

宝笑了，"为了你…时刻准备着…"

那一天，他们再没有到过训练场。

—全文完—


End file.
